Welcome Back
by mshappygolucky
Summary: After Horatio returns from Rio, he allows a friend to get close. A series of one-shots tied together. DuCaine
1. Welcome Back

Horatio watched Calleigh thru the glass of the ballistics lab, thankful for the openness of the set-up. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy that his partner could express her tightly bottled emotions behind the barrel of her weapon.

Marisol's death had affected him greatly, just as Speed's death had before her and Yelina's leaving had prior to him, but how would it affect him to lose someone he really allowed himself to get close to? His first wife had left him because of his inability to share emotion with her and his tendency to put all of his energy into his cases. He had lost Speedle because he hadn't kept a closer eye on the maintenance of his gun. Yelina had never been his, always his brother's...his brother's wife, his brother's widow, and then his brother's wife again, so it had been easy to invest his emotions in her. She was unattainable and therefore difficult to get close to. Marisol had needed someone, someone to take care of her and tell her that her dreams could still come true. When she had spoken of marriage and having children, he had stepped up for her, knowing she saw him more as a father figure and would allow him to keep his distance. Losing her had ignited a fire in him, allowing him to see the people he could truly love and how far he kept them from himself.

He entered the room softly, allowing her to stay lost in her gunfire. When her cartridge was empty, he gently slid his hands from her shoulders down her arms and catching her wrists in one fluid movement. He felt her instant tension, knowing the ear protectors had silenced her to his presence, but she relaxed almost instantaneously, breathing his name.  
He chuckled, and the sound vibrated thru her body. Only Calleigh would know it was him that quickly when he had been out of the country indefinitely only the day before. She placed the gun down and moved to pull off her ear muffs, facing him as she did so.

"Welcome back, handsome," her blue-green eyes sparkled softly and he, in turn, graced her with a small smile, tilting his head closer to her as his eyes crinkled at the corners.

"It's good to see you, Calleigh."

"Better to see that I haven't driven the lab into the ground," she teased.

"Hmm, that ma'am, is a fear that never crossed my mind."

All teasing gone, she laid her hand on his arm. "Did you find what you were looking for in Rio?" With one simple question, she had cut straight to the heart of the situation.

"I didn't find what I thought I was looking for...more what I needed to find." She knew now was the time she should turn the conversation for him, but she found all she could do was drink him in. His mere presence had calmed her nerves and she wished she could tell him. She, however, kept her personal thoughts to herself, as always, just as he did. "What did I catch you in the middle of?"

She turned purposefully, her blonde hair brushing across his chest. "Just testing firearms." Her hands quickly grabbed the gun, pulling it out of sight. His hand, however, stilled her deftly.  
"Wrong. That's your gun." Calleigh looked up at him, her breath caught in her chest. His face was tantalizingly close and his own breath warmed her nose. The sensation almost overwhelmed her until she realized he had never called her out on a lie before and astonishment swept over her instead.  
His head bent down and his lips almost brushed her ear. "Not anymore, Calleigh. We can't let each other hide anymore. We have to let other people in. Let's start with each other."

The sincerity in his eyes warmed her heart and she hesitantly set forth her truth. "I was...frustrated. My dad is...my dad and I miss my partner, my friend."

Horatio felt the plea in her voice and it hurt him. "We'll work on that," he said, softly. "Marisol..." he cleared his throat. "Marisol's death hurt me, but it made me see the people I'm holding at a distance. I don't want to be that man anymore, okay? I need you to help me with this."

Calleigh nodded, but what made him happier was the smile on her face that lit up the room. "I'm glad you're back."


	2. The First Step

Calleigh shut her phone authoritatively causing Eric and Ryan to jolt from their conversation. Both looked expectantly at her, neither wanting to get on her bad side. "I need a minute," she requested, her southern drawl more pronounced with the added distress her voice conveyed.

"Is everything--"

"Sure, Cal. C'mon Ryan." Eric grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled him from the break room. He was only slightly surprised when he ran into his LT.

"Gentlemen," he said in his soft voice, a smile hidden in his tone. "What's the rush?"

"Calleigh kicked us out." Eric laughed lightly, trying unsuccessfully to cover her concern for the woman he considered another sister.

"Alright, tell me what happened, Eric."

"She just got a phone call, H, and then asked us to leave."

"Okay, I want you both in the lab, wrapping up this case and I'm gonna talk to Calleigh."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolfe." Horatio turned into instant professional as he entered the break room. Calleigh stood with her back to the door, her hands resting on the counter. At first glance, he could see her small shoulders shaking. He approached her softly. "Calleigh…"

"Don't, Horatio. You don't get to take on the problems of the world. I don't want my emotions on view to everyone and be the only one laid bare."

Horatio stood with his hands on his hips and his head faced down, unsure of how to proceed. "You don't have to lay yourself bare to everyone, Cal, I just want you to open up to me." She turned to him and shook her head.

"You have to open up, too. That was the deal. I can't talk about this now, I have to--"

"Then go, Calleigh. Get it taken care of and then, tonight, meet me at my house. I'll pick up something. We'll have dinner and talk. How does that sound, sweetheart?"

Calleigh looked at him, a surprised look on her face. When he'd returned from Rio, he had spoken about opening up more but she hadn't yet dared to believe it. "Come here," he requested gently. She stepped to him and allowed herself to be encompassed in his strong arms. "I want this," he whispered in her hair. She looked up at him with a slightly lost look on her face. "We'll talk tonight about this, okay? Go get your stuff taken care of."

Now Calleigh sat in her car in total disbelief in how her day had transpired. Was she really about to have dinner at her boss's house, the same boss she had loved in silence for so many years and had broken her heart when he'd married a stranger over someone who knew and loved him? How could this be happening? She could still see the look in his eyes when he'd held her tiny frame close. Could she really have this? She sighed and shifted her car into park. By the time she reached the doorway, Horatio was standing in the open frame.

"I'm glad you came," he stated simply.

"Anywhere you are, handsome." her southern twang was more pronounced as she began to flirt. Horatio cracked a small smile at her better mood.

"Let me give you the tour." He gently took her arm and led her through his spotless house. The floors were beautiful hardwood and the furniture looked soft and inviting. "Living room, kitchen, dining room."

"The kitchen's so big."

"I wish I had more time to cook in it, but someday, I hope. Guest bedroom," he said, motioning the right. There's an office/guest room down there. My bedroom is here, across from the guest room." He turned on the light, bathing the room in a soft glow. It was painted a low key red and against the back wall was a large sleigh bed. "Master bath is there as well. There's a guest bath off of the living room and that's about it."

"Oh, Horatio, this house is beautiful."

"Hmm, yes, but it's still not a home. I really only sleep here. You still haven't seen this best part yet." He led her again this time across the living room and to the glass door on the side. He pulled back the light beige curtains to reveal a small backyard, encased with a low white picket fence, un-marring the beautiful view of the ocean.

"Wow," she breathed softly.

"Yeah. I was torn about the fence but I hope someday to have a family."

"You'll be a great father, Horatio." She looked away with a slight blush on her face and missed the pleased look on his own.

"Let's go in and eat, Cal." He pulled a chair out for her at his dining room table and set them both a place. "I hope Italian is alright. I thought it might encourage us to open up more. I'm assuming what happened today way about family, so that's where I'll start first."

Calleigh watched him in wonder as he filled her plate, the calm in his demeanor surprising her, though she could see the conflict in his cerulean eyes. "My mom was one of the most lovely women I have ever known. I was the apple of her eye for most of my life, though when Ray came she showered us both with love. The problem with Ray was that he wasn't planned. She thought having me would better my parents' relationship. When it didn't work, she tried to protect me from him." She took his hand now, squeezing it gently to remind him he was here now, not there anymore. Horatio sighed softly and nodded to her.

"While she was pregnant, my father's anger was my burden to bear. She tried but I wouldn't allow here. Jointly we protected Ray and I know some part of him resented that." His eyes were guarded and pained as her glanced at her. "When I was 17, I killed my father trying to save my mother's life."

"Horatio…"

He squeezed her hand that was still lightly intertwined with his. "My past makes me who I am, Calleigh, as yours does for you. I don't know what you've been through, though I hope you trust me enough to one day tell me, but the woman you are amazes and touches everyone you meet."

Calleigh felt warm tears hit her face and turned away embarrassedly. "You can't say that," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm not good enough. I'm never good enough."

"Hey, hey, sweetheart," he moved gracefully to kneel in front of her, wiping her tears gently. "Sweetheart, you are more than enough. Every day you make an impact. Don't let anyone downplay that."

"I don't see it." Horatio caught her from pulling away from him. Instead, he took her tiny hands and pulled her to her feet. He sat first on the couch and then tugged her to him, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

"Fall apart here. It's safe. I won't let you fall. Let me in, Cal." He whispered against her ear, soothing her cries and holding her tight. Her arms snaked around him, each holding the other upright in the present while they drowned in the past.


	3. All Around Me

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Flyleaf, All Around Me

Horatio stepped out of the interrogation room with a sigh.

"Another one of the bad guys off the streets." Calleigh's up-beat voice echoed his thoughts and he couldn't help but grace her efforts with a small smile. "We're saving all his next victims," she said softly, placing her hand lightly on his arm, "and giving a voice to his past ones."

"I know you're right…I just wish we could do more."

"We do more than most, handsome, and your children and my children will carry on that helping legacy. The goodwill in people will keep triumphing. You have to believe in that, Horatio."

"Hmm, I will eventually, with you in my life."

Calleigh blushed but she retorted back easily. "Good, cause you're stuck with me, handsome."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, sweetheart." He moved to her, taking her arm lightly as he escorted her to the parking garage. "Meet you at the house?"

"I'd follow you anywhere." Calleigh flashed a bright smile at him, allowing him to latch onto her happiness for the moment.

"I'll hold you to that," he replied, slipping on his shades and sliding into his car.

"I hope so," she whispered, doing the same. Horatio had been slipping lately, riding a fine line between doing right and doing what he wanted. She was trying her hardest to keep him on her side of the line. She knew when she let him focus on her, on opening up, he would cling to their relationship. Since the first dinner they had had at his house, they had fallen into a routine. Sometimes they opened up, sometimes they watched a movie, but always, once a week, they met at his house and had dinner.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she hardly noticed when they pulled up to his house. Horatio opened her door and helped her out, taking her arm as he led her to the door. They walked in and Calleigh became aware of how Horatio's house had evolved into more of a home after the past few weeks. She had supplied him with pictures of the team, of him and Speed that he swore he didn't even know existed and she had pulled out pictures of the team, of his family, placing them in lovingly bought frames. They cooked dinner now, instead of ordering in and his movie collection was increasing.

He offered his hand to her and she unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves, her hands brushing against his golden skin softly. She had learned in this time sometimes silence spoke more than words could and the simplicity of it comforted her. "What's for dinner?" he asked, his voice humming through her body.

"Breakfast," she smiled. He simply nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "No, you can pick out the movie and get it started. I'm making dinner tonight."

"Sweetheart--"

"Sit." Her Southern hospitality came out forcefully and he felt himself comply. He went through the movies half-heartedly, trying to find something that appealed to him as the smell of food awoke his stomach. He pulled an old movie from the sheld and set it aside, choosing to spend his time looking at the photographs scattered through his house. Calleigh had accomplished in making his house have a family, though he longed to hear the sound of little feet echo in the hallway and someone to hold while they watched the sunset. Thoughts of a family weighed heavily on him lately and fueled his actions. Every child he saw was his own, the crimes committed against them, committed against him, making him their avenger. He was slipping and was trying to find something to cling to.

"Horatio." He heard his name being spoken and shook from his thoughts to gaze at the woman kneeling before him. The light bounced off her golden hair, looking almost like a halo. He was scared of letting her in, giving her the ability to hurt him, but he was trusting his instincts.

"I'm sorry. I drifted off there, didn't I?"

She laughed and nodded, kissing his cheek tenderly as she stood to sit next to him and handed him his plate. "What did you pick?"

"Hmm…you'll have to wait and see."

The movie began and she was lost in Fred Astaire's voice and Leslie Caron's dancing. She followed the story line as the younger fell in love with her benefactor and then mentor, and he pushed her away until her own meal was gone and she was wrapped in her own mentor's arms. "You're not that much older than me," she quietly noted.

He laughed lowly and pulled her closer. "Is that why you think I picked this movie?"

"Horatio," she turned to him, lifting her head from his shoulder and suddenly, he was moving closer and his lips seemed impossibly close. Her eyes glowed with passion until they shut of their own accord. His hand rested under her chin, supporting her head as his face hovered near. His lips were soft and gentle as they brushed hers and a sigh escaped her mouth, allowing him to delve deeper.

Her hands moved through his hair, trying to pull him closer. His fingers twined in her long locks as he wrecked havoc on her system. It seemed he was all around her, completely encompassing her and making her every dream come true.

After a lifetime, he pulled away, laying soft kisses on her nose and forehead. "I want us to be smart and not rush into things but, Cal, I love you. I think I always have, I've just been too afraid. I knew that you wouldn't settle at being held at a distance and I wasn't ready yet."

Calleigh gazed into his ocean blue eyes and saw her future looking right back at her. "I love you, Horatio."

He smiled at the sound of those three words attached to his name in the sweetest Southern twang and kissed her again.


	4. Swing Life Away

We live on front porches and swing life away  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave 'til the end  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

Rise Against, Swing Life Away

"Hello, beautiful." Calleigh smiled happily and slipped her arms around him. "Mmm, you are a breath of fresh air."

"Hello to you, too." Her lips brushed his easily and then she pulled away, reaching for the bag she had set down. "I brought some goodies."

Horatio took in her light weight capris and pink tank top with a grin. God willing they might actually get to spend a full day together without work. He enjoyed the comfort of just being with her and the ease he had at opening up to her. They had decided to keep their budding relationship quiet at work, though they knew their friends would be happy for them. Horatio had wanted to keep Calleigh out of the rumor mill and she didn't want to cause him any discomfort around Eric because of Marisol. They were still taking things slow, getting to know one another more intimately than they had ever done before, something that was hard for both of them. The scars they wore ran deep but as Horatio revealed his past and Calleigh compassionately listened, he could feel the soothing of her healing balm on his very soul.

"Okay, so what did you bring us?"

She smiled mischievously and winked. "You'll just have to see."

"Oh, is it that how this is going to go, Miss Duquesne?" Horatio rested his hands on his hips, looking very much like an interrogator. His head dipped down and she watched him nervously. "We'll just…have to see about that, won't we?"

In an instant, she had been pushed down onto the couch, her bag gently knocked from her hands and was mercilessly being tickled by the ginger headed man sitting gracefully next to her. "Horatio! Ah! This isn't fair! You…have…to…stop!" She giggled uncontrollably as she tried to fight him off and, though she may have matched him in strength and surpassed him in agility, he had the advantage.

"Do you surrender, ma'am? I'm prepared to offer you sanctuary if you give in."

"Surrender? Are…you…kidding? Never!" Calleigh caught him by surprise and flipped him on his back onto the floor. The suddenness of the movement and the impact of the wooden floor pushed the air from his lungs and she quickly sat on top of him, pinning him almost successfully on the ground.

"Alright, alright, I give in. Milady wins this round." She gave him a self-satisfied grin and tried to climb off. "I didn't say you could move. Lay down."

"I whipped you, now get up!"

"I want a losing cuddle." Calleigh looked at him suspiciously and then consented, resting her head gently on the hollow of his chest where her head fit so well. His breathing evened out and she just listened to the comforting beat of his heart in her ear. After waiting so long, Horatio was in her arms and she was in his home and they were in each other's hearts. She sat up quickly, refusing to allow herself to cry and reached for the bag she'd brought in. Horatio sensed her sudden need to distract herself and sat up as well, helping her to move gently from his lap. "So, what did you bring?"

She pulled a bottle of merlot from her bag first and offered it to him for his approval. He chuckled but nodded, signaling for her to continue with her impromptu show and tell. "A hammock, to watch the sunset from and a swimsuit to partake in the beautiful water."

"You want to swim?"

"Well, that would be the idea, handsome. You do swim, don't you?" She teased lightly, but she could feel the change in his demeanor.

"Hmm…well, not in a while, actually."

Calleigh watched him cautiously, trying to deduce what he was hiding. He couldn't be self conscious…he was in great shape for his age. "Are you too shy?" She kept her voice light as she tried to open him up. He tried to laugh it off, but she realized it had something to do with it by his clenched hands at his side. She rested her own small hand on his, gently plying his fingers open. "You don't have to swim, if you don't want. I'll just splash you on the sidelines."

Her smile lit up the room and he finally gave her a true smile back. "If you want to swim, Cal, we can swim. It's why I have a house on the beach after all." She left it at that and both of them went to change into their swimsuits. When she stepped to the back porch, she watched him set up the hammock, covered in a t-shirt and blue trunks. Through the shirt she could see his lightly lined body, boasting of a trim form, so she knew that wasn't what shied him away. Gently she rested a hand on his back, causing him to turn around.

He kept his head tilted down, but he did take in her tan form clad in a black string bikini with an appreciative smile. "Horatio? Whatever it is you feel the need to hide, know that it doesn't bother me." She rested her hand on his arm. "I love every part of you I've learned so far and I don't think there's anything that can change that. I want to know it all, see it all, and have it all."

Horatio still stood like a wounded puppy and all of the sudden, it hit her like a ton of bricks. He acted like her when someone brought up a subject she was self-conscious on. Self-conscious because of things her father had said to her while she was growing up. "Your father," she uttered softly. "Scars? Is that what you're hiding from me?" At his silence, she knew she had deduced correctly.

She closed her eyes tightly for a split second to banish the tears that had filled them suddenly, not wanting him to see how his past pained her. She could just see a small Horatio stepping in front of his father to protect his mother and brother. When she glanced back at him she saw that he had missed her inner turmoil, too lost in his own. Calleigh moved to him quietly, leaving her hand on his arm, as her lips caressed his check, then his lips, settling on his neck. Her arms moved to settle around him, resting lightly on the edge of his hem as her lips wrecked gentle havoc on his system.

Horatio closed his closed eyes and let Calleigh assault him, though he left his hands at his sides. "Cal."

"Shh." Deftly, she raised the shirt up off of his head, depositing it somewhere on the ground beneath them. Without missing a beat, she lay feather soft kisses on the scars she felt littered on his warm skin. She brushed them lightly with her hands, trying with all her might to ease the hurt beneath each one. She followed one around the curve of his hip to his broad back, and continued her task her. Some were small, others were expansive, but all told the same story of abuse at a father's hands who tended to rely on a blade to solve his problems. She pressed a kiss into his shoulder blade and he turned around, almost startling her with his swiftness. He caught her in his own embrace, passion-filled and just slightly dampened by the tears she felt on his cheek.

"God, Calleigh, I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you." he whispered against her swollen lips. Pulling back slightly, he was lost in her sparkling gaze. "I don't know how I deserve to be looked at like that. Instead of pity, your eyes shine with love and I'm foolish enough to believe that that love is all for me. It's like staring into an emerald when I look at you looking at me. How can I be worthy of that?"

"Beloved, I was born for you. You didn't have to do anything to deserve me. We were given bad lots as children and for that, now we have each other, to help us heal and to show us we deserved more."

Hours later, damp and exhausted, they rested on the hammock on his porch watching the sun set over the Miami coastline. He held her tightly to him, his lips resting in her hair, breathing her in and out. Calleigh lay twined into him, her leg draped over his waist, one hand ruffling his hair, and the other resting right above his heart. Her eyelashes fluttered against his chest, so he knew she was still awake, swept away by the beauty that surrounded them. "I can just see us ending our days here, with the children we've given the world…everything we weren't offered, playing in the water."

Her breath caught in her chest at the casual mention of their future but she smiled into his skin. "With me calling for them to not go too far and to come back in."

"And me, reassuring you and trying to convince you to let them have a few more minutes so we can have a few moments alone." Calleigh sighed happily, hopeful that if they so chose, they could have the happy marriage neither one of them was raised within. "Stay the night, Cal…let me hold you while we sleep."

Gently she pulled herself up, leaning above him. "There's nowhere I'd rather be, handsome." She kissed him and settled back to his side, knowing that together they could face all that life held in store.


	5. The Best of Me

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

Starting Line, The Best of Me

"Daddy?! Oh my God, Frank, what happened?" Calleigh watched as her dad was loaded onto a stretcher, a medical team working over his non-responsive body.

"You shouldn't have been paged for this scene, Cal." The overseeing detective looked at her pityingly and then turned his back to her, watching as his officers cleared the scene.

"Sweetheart? What happened?" The soothing tone of his voice caused the threatening tears to fall to her flushed cheeks. Without a hesitation, she spun around and fell into his comforting arms. "Hey, hey. It's ok. Talk to me. Let me help."

"It's daddy," she finally whispered. "They just took him away. I don't know what happened but…he looked…oh, God." She buried her head again in the perfect hollow on his chest and he held her tightly to him, knowing how it felt to see a loved one begin to lose their life in front of you.

"Do you want me to work the scene or come with you to the hospital?" His voice was soft, but determined and Calleigh knew he would do what he could to help her…she just had to let him. She pulled back slightly and looked into his cobalt eyes, unsure of how to respond. She wanted him with her, needed his strength almost, but she didn't know how to ask for it. How could she be worth him leaving his job just to be with her? He seemed to sense her inner turmoil and tightened his hold on her. She looked like a doe caught in the headlights and he knew he couldn't send her to hospital alone, not knowing what condition her father was in.

"Delko."

"Eric, I need you to come take charge of a scene for me."

"What's up, H?"

"We'll have time to talk later. I need updates as you have them. Let me know." His attention turned quickly, never letting go of the petite blonde in his arms. "Tripp, Eric will be here soon. I want to know what's going on."

The seasoned Texan knew better than to ask about Horatio's cryptic instructions so he simply nodded and prepared to keep a tight eye on the evidence for his friends.

"Okay, now, ma'am, let's get out of here." He gently led her to his hummer, opening the door and helping her in, knowing only her Southern upbringing was allowing him to help the so normally independent Calleigh. He was halfway to the hospital before she snapped out of the trance she was in.

"Thank your for doing this."

"You've done the same for me many a time, Cal. We're almost there. We'll make it through whatever happens."

"Daddy's an alcoholic," she blurted out suddenly. "He's a good guy, Horatio, he just overindulges sometimes…"

He pursed his lips and thought on how to proceed. She hadn't begun to open up yet and he didn't want to force it…but he didn't want her to keep it bottled up. "For how long?"

"Since I was little," she answered softly. "Mama pretended not to notice until I finally left. He wasn't…abusive like your father….he just…"She trailed off and looked out the window. He was just the one who had made her feel worthless. When it was someone who was supposed to love you unconditionally, it was easy to believe the criticism. He knew that. "My brother left when I was very young. I became the son my daddy needed so desperately. I couldn't satisfy both my mom and dad, so I became daddy's girl…he's not a bad guy…he just says things. He always finds a way to apologize though. After Mama left him, he followed me to Miami." She shrugged slightly. "I'm all he has. So I pick him up and take him home and clean him up. It's my--"

"Calleigh, sweetheart, it's not your job. If you let him get away time and again, he'll never get better. No matter what he says," he lifted her chin to gaze into her stormy eyes, "you are better than that. He raised you to be a fighter, Cal. Rise to the occasion…and make him live his advice."

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't make it, Horatio. What if I lose him? I wouldn't know what to do…"

"We'll handle that when the time comes, together."

He took her to his home, not wanting to leave her alone after such an emotional day. She seemed shocked at what she had said earlier, though he was proud as hell at her for standing up for herself. "I feel better, stronger almost."

"You were unbelievably brace today, Cal." He told her, opening the front door to the haven they had built.

"So what do I get for being such a brave girl?" He was happy to see a spark behind the gaze that had seemed so dead today and the lilt returning to her voice.

He gave her a half smile and raised his brow, shutting the door behind them. "What does my brave bullet girl want?"

"Hmm, so many ways to answer that." Calleigh grinned, feeling exhilarated at the change of events today. Her father would be alright and although she knew she would struggle, she knew he wouldn't risk losing her like he had her mother. Things were finally looking up. Almost shyly, she wrapped her arms around her love's trim waist and pulled him close. When his soft lips brushed hers with the utmost tenderness, she tightened her grip, allowing herself to fall against the wall. His hands ran through her golden lock with wild abandon. She loved how passionate they were together and only hoped it would keep. She untucked his shirt smoothly, laying her palm on his warm skin. The soft moan was the only indication that he was as swept away as she. He lifted her gently into his arms and navigated them through his home, finally setting her on the bed that was as inviting as she imagined it.

Horatio hovered above her, his passion filled eyes taking in the lovely woman before him. He brushed his lips against her cheek and then her jaw line, following down to the hollow of her neck. Her lithe body arched up at his touches, silently begging for more and how could he dent her when she looked at him like that? His fingers settled lightly on the edge of her tank top as he continued his little kisses.

"Is this okay, sweetheart? Or too fast?"

"God, Horatio," she chuckled, her voice deep with lust, "I think seven years is plenty of time to take it slow."

His laugh vibrated against her soft stomach and she gasped in surprise. Today had gone from her worst nightmare to her best fantasy. As his kisses wandered into new territory, he divested her of the clothing that once covered until she was left only in her red undies. When he looked up at her, again questioning, she smirked. "I believe you are overdressed for this occasion, sir."

She rolled him over easily and sat atop him, reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. She felt, more than heard, Horatio's sudden intake of air. She bent over him, allowing her hair to tickle his face and her breast to brush against his dress shirt. "I think this would feel much better…without this," she murmured, unbuttoning his shirt skillfully as she teased him.

"Oh, Cal," he whispered lovingly, "why'd we wait so long?"

She looked up from pulling his pants down with a raised brow and stopped at his pained look. "So we could make it up for all the lost time and never take it for granted." She didn't wait for his answer, instead taking his pensive silence to her advantage and finished undressing them both.

"You're so beautiful."

"I'm yours and I'm not going anywhere." She pulled him down to her and whispered in his ear, "take me," and all was lost.

Horatio slid into her welcoming heat and they both let out a shuddering gasp. The feeling of him filling her intoxicated Calleigh so she wrapped her legs around his waist, lifting her hips to pull him deeper. He braced himself on his hands above her head and showered her with kisses as they both began searching for a release. Calleigh clung to him tightly, digging her nails into his shoulders as she felt her vision get hazy. Horatio was calling her name, sounding like a lost man coming home and it pushed her over the edge, her muscles spasming around him and bringing him with her to her wonderful taste of heaven.

"Oh, God," he moaned against her lips.

"Ditto, handsome…wow."

"Ha," he kissed her lightly, brushing her damp hair from her face.

"I could stay here forever."

"Then why don't we?"


	6. Say Yes

We've only known each other since the moment we met  
But it seems like forever to me  
I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet  
But I suppose at times like these  
A man should get down on his knees

Dusty Drake, Say Yes

Calleigh was bent over her microscope, comparing striations in her latest case when she felt a light pinch on her arm. "Ow," she cried playfully. Though she already knew only Horatio would be at the lab as early as her, she turned around. "What on earth was that for, handsome?"

He stood behind her, his hands resting gracefully on his hips, causing the green of his shirt to pop. "Hmm, you're not wearing green. Happy St. Patrick's."

"Very funny," she replied, trying to sound annoyed but her smile lit up the room.

"I thought so. Eric and Ryan may think so too when they come in. Why aren't you celebrating the holiday, sweetheart?"

"Hmm, maybe because someone kept me up late last night and I had to pull on my spare clothes this morning so nobody would ask questions."

Horatio laughed at her lightly-veiled accusation, a sound that was musical to her ears. It'd been so long since he'd laughed and now, it was almost a regularity. "Perhaps you should move your clothes over to my house. You're over there enough."

"Lt. Caine, are you asking me to move in with you?" The flirtatious comment brought out her Southern accent as she turned back to her scope.

"You should. You pay too much for your apartment anyway."

Her breath hitched lightly, something only Horatio's honed ears would catch. "That would make it hard to downplay our relationship here at work. People might notice if we showed up to work together in the mornings."

"Calleigh," his voice came velvety smooth, "turn around." She turned slowly, rotating on her chair. What she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Horatio, ever bold, ever strong, had humbled himself for her, balancing neatly on one knee. "Calleigh, it's not enough for me anymore to hide from everyone. I want you to be mine and I want everyone to know that. So I'm asking you, yes, to move in with me, but what's more, to share your life with me. Marry me, Cal, and let's have a life together."

A stunned Calleigh was a beautiful site to see in his eyes because he knew the tears in her eyes where ones of joy. "Oh, Horatio."

He stood up smoothly, catching her to him. "Can I take that as a yes," he murmured softly in her ear. Her head gently nodded against the crook of his neck and he kissed her temple contentedly. "Can I put this on your finger, sweetheart?"

She lifted her head, smiling a watery blissful smile. "Yes, Horatio. Yes." His eyes never left hers as he slipped the cool band on her hand. The diamond sparkled prettily in the overhead lights but the tiny emeralds that flanked it in the white gold casings were what caught her eye.

He kissed her hand softly and whispered against it, "Now you don't have to get pinched," he chuckled lightly. "And you can see the love I see every time I look into your eyes."

"Oh, handsome, I do love you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

"You're love is what brought me back. Remember that every time you look at it. You saved me."


	7. Best of Intentions

_ So here I am asking forgiveness  
And praying that you'll understand  
Don't think I take you for granted  
Girl, I know just how lucky I am  
Though you deserve so much better  
You won't find devotion more true  
'Cause I've had the best of intentions  
Girl, I've had the best of intentions  
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you_

Travis Tritt, Best of Intentions

Calleigh watched the raindrops fall to the concrete through the glass door, completely mesmerized. She smiled brilliantly as she suppressed the urge to go dance it, knowing the look Horatio would give her if she did just that in her fitted white tank.

"Forget your umbrella again, Cal?" At the sound of Eric's voice, she immediately stopped playing with her engagement ring, still foreign after the double she had pulled wearing it.

"Who needs an umbrella?" she asked easily. When he looked pointedly at her attire, she laughed. "Okay, well maybe I did."

"Do you want me to pull your car around?"

Her blue-green eyes looked back out the door quickly, trying to hide the guilt surfacing in them. She had taken her car to Horatio's earlier on her short break and, after making love, he had returned them in his car. "Actually, Eric, maybe we should talk."

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good. Is everything okay?"

Her eyes sparkled when they finally met his again. "Everything is wonderful. Eric, I'm engaged."

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," he said, surprised. "Congratulations." She let herself be encompassed in his warm embrace, knowing the hardest part was yet to come. How could she tell her best friend she was engaged to his widowed brother-in-law so soon after his sister's death? "Who's the lucky guy?"

Calleigh stepped away from him slightly, holding his hands captive. "It's Horatio, Eric. Horatio and I have been seeing each other for a while now."

"Horat--good. You're good for one another. You're tenacious apart, you'll be more so as a team." She squeezed his hands gently when he looked down to regain his composure. "I know you've loved him for forever and I know he loved Mari…but something has always said you two belong together. You're strong enough to carry each other's burdens."

"Oh, Eric," she pulled him softly back into her embrace and they held one another, lost in a deep sibling love.

A tender voice startled them from their hug. "Everything alright, guys?" Horatio stood near them, his sunglasses dangling from a hand resting on his hips.

"I was just congratulating Calleigh on your engagement. Congratulations, H." Eric replied swiftly, offering his hand.

Horatio smiled and pulled his friend in for an affectionate pat. "Thank you, sir."

"If you let anything happen to her, I'll hunt you down myself, no matter how far you run," Eric told him softly.

"If I hurt her, I won't run because I'll deserve it." He replied calmly, releasing the younger man.

"What are you boys talking about?"

"How much we love you, beautiful."

"Oh, bull," she laughed, as Horatio lovingly laid his raincoat around her.

"Careful, Scarlett. Such language is unfitting of a genteel lady."

"Oh, hush, Eric!" She punctuated her statement with a sock to his arm as they all headed to the garage together.

In their silent companionship, she began to think back on the start of the shift. Despite Horatio's assumption, there had been no time for anyone to notice she wasn't in green. He had paired her with himself to investigate a kidnapping of a child and the boys to a double homicide and the shift had ran them hard.

"Is it okay that I paired us?"

Calleigh had smiled winningly. "Of course, handsome."

"Hmm, I just believe that after word leaks…"

"We'll get less of this. I understand. Setler."

Horatio had smiled at her receptiveness. "Alright, sweetheart, let's get going."

They worked in an easy companionship, each anticipating the other's movement or response. It was like a well orchestrated dance that only a blind person could miss.

"Dammit," Calleigh muttered after she had torn her latex glove. Alexx had been her in silent amusement. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, baby. It might help if, at work, you wear it around your neck instead of your hand."

Calleigh had felt a light blush burn her cheeks. Before she had opened her mouth to reply, a whiskey tone had come from the observation deck. "She may not be used to it yet. It was just put there this morning."

Alexx had smiled knowingly at Horatio's bent head. "Should I be offering congratulations to you both?" She had been awarded with a deep chuckle. "I thought so. Finally!" Calleigh could remember feeling Alexx's arms wrapping around her, but her eyes being riveted to Horatio's, her fiancee!, nodding head. "Congratulations, Calleigh. It's about time he realized he couldn't live without you."

Horatio's low voice stirred her from her thoughts. "Everything okay?" He stood, holding her door and she shook her head at the sight of him.

"Yes, just thinking."

When he was seated next to her, he asked, "About?"

"Alexx yesterday morning."

"Ah. Everyone will know by Monday between her and Eric."

"Do you regret it," she started suddenly.

"Not for a second," he reached for her hand and traced soothing circles on her palm. "Do you?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Really? Not a chance." She turned away and then back again. "How long do you think she's known?"

The car was silent for a long time. "I would suppose since I told her I was in love with you."

"Which was?"

He shifted the car into park and then looked into her questioning eyes. "Three years ago."

"We've only known each other for four…"she whispered.

"It didn't take me that long to realized, only to realize you could really love me in return. God, Cal, you can't understand how impossible it is _not_ to love you. You blur all my other senses."

Her eyes filled with tears as her lips crashed against his. She held him fiercely, though there was a console in her way. His own arms hugged her ferociously as his hands slipped into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making up for it," he spoke against her lips.

"No. Just spend the rest of it with me." She tugged him into the large backseat with her and they made quick work of each other's clothing, showing the other just how easy it was to love them so explosively.


	8. Be

_I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying  
Over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_Jessica Simpson ~Be  
_

Calleigh leaned against the counter staring out at the ocean with her coffee cradled in her tiny hands. The rising sun painted the Miami sky shades of orange, red, and purple, casting pretty lights on her still new engagement ring. She was admiring it when warm arms slid around her trim waist.

"Why, good morning, Lt."

"Good morning, sweetheart," he murmured into her neck. "How does your last day as Miss Calleigh Duquesne feel so far?"

"Wonderful. I can't believe we waited this long."

Horatio's chuckle was deep and warm as he turned her to face him. "I don't know that others will see it like that."

"They don't matter. The people who love us understand." Her heartfelt eyes shined up at him happily.

"You've made this old man very happy, Cal."

"Old man, my foot," she whispered as their lips finally met. His arms pulled her flush against him, soft curves giving way to lean muscle, bringing them closer.

"If you want to get away, you need to do it today, because I'm not letting you go after tonight."

"Not a chance, handsome. You're stuck with me." She kissed him lingeringly and then turned back to the cabinet, pulling down her daily vitamins. Horatio leaned against the counter lazily, watching her morning routine. When she pressed a pill out of a pink circle holder into her hand, he cleared his throat.

"You know, maybe…maybe you shouldn't take those anymore." His piercing eyes shifted from her scantily clad form to the hardwood floor, his hand resting on his hip in a reenactment of his characteristic pose. Calleigh knew this was the beginning of a serious conversation but she couldn't help a very unladylike snigger. His pose could usual intimidate, but clad in green silk boxers leaning against a kitchen counter didn't really fit with that image. His gaze shot back to her, a confused look gracing his features.

"I'm sorry, really I am…it's just…if you could see yourself, honey, you'd laugh too! I mean…I'm sorry, Horatio." She suppressed her laugh into a tight smile with dancing eyes.

He tried to keep a straight face while looking at her, but failed miserably. The corners of his mouth perked up in amusement, "I'm glad I can please you."

"Tall red men in boxers please me. Why else do you think I'm with you?" She stepped to him, leaving the pill container on the counter. Her small frame tucked into his body perfectly, his cool skin resting against her cheek. "If you're trying to get me to leave CSI by getting me pregnant," she said softly, trailing off.

His arms tightened around her, "Cal, you're strong and independent. I would never take that away from you. I hope you would choose to take fewer risks, but I would leave CSI if the need arose." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "If you're not ready yet, it's okay, sweetheart."

"Oh, Horatio, neither of us would have to leave CSI. We could work around our schedules. Besides, stopping the pills doesn't mean we're trying, it just means we've stopped trying not to. I want a family with you."

Horatio lifted her face and looked into her dancing eyes. His hands slipped in her hair, kissing her roughly. "Say it again," he murmured against her lips.

Calleigh pulled away gently and looked into his cerulean eyes. "Horatio, I want your children. I hope to have yours and mine, but I will love any child you love."

Horatio stroked her soft face affectionately, understanding she was acknowledging the fact that she was his third wife.

"Calleigh, you will be the last woman I take to my bed and the one that I will spend my life with." She laid her head on her chest, tucking herself under his chin, above his heart.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she scolded, lovingly.

"I haven't."


End file.
